Summer Belongs To You
It's a song from Phineas and Ferb. Lyrics It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Now the sun is set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say... Tell me what'cha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around (We're not messing around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down... As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (A lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little? You can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true... Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you! All right, I'm taking a verse. Be my guest! I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers! And you've gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud... Never been so proud... I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud... Time is what you make of it, so take a chance That's it! Life is full of music so you ought to dance She's got it! The world's a stage and it is time for your debut By Jove, I think she's got it! Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Yeah! The world is calling, so just get out there That's what I'm talking about! You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view... Yes it's true... Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Baby, baby, baby, baby Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You've got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through It will change your point of view, Summer belongs to you! Category:Song Category:2010 Category:Phineas and Ferb